eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Change of Life
|image= |season=3 |episode=30 |jdate=13 November, 2005 |edate=18 November, 2006 |previous=Keep on Movin' |next=Animal Attack }} Overview In order to repair and upgrade the Nirvash, which lost armor plates during the military ambush led by Charles and Ray, Gekkostate prepares to land at Tresor, a military research and development facility. While there, Renton learns a bit about Eureka and the typeZERO's pasts, and Talho decides to change, on the inside and outside, along with Holland. Synopsis Renton, Moondoggie, Stoner, and Matthieu retrieve a large, bulky item from the Gekko cargo holds. Renton narrates that he has returned to life aboard the Gekko. He is still getting used to Eureka being a Coralian, and he has toyed with the idea of running away with Eureka to a peaceful place. He continues with how wrong that seemed, and that despite all that he has learned, he still intends to follow through with his vow of going through the war, as he promised Charles and Eureka to keep his word. In order for him to learn more, he knows needs to talk to Holland first. He visits Holland in his quarters and ignores the note Talho left on the door that he is to have no visitors. He finds Talho watching Holland sleep. He asks her if she really hates the fact that his blood flows in Holland's veins. She says it's not him, but his older sister, Diane. Renton is surprised and asks how Holland knows his sister. She tells him that even now, Holland cannot forget about Diane and he has been obsessed with her since she broke up with him and disappeared. She also apologizes to him that Holland is the kind of person who's only way of dealing with problems is to physically hurt people. He reminds her that although he is close to his sister, he isn't his sister, and that now, Talho is the only one who can look after Holland. The bulky item, a large piece of cloth, had been affixed to the forward ventral section of the Gekko hull. Hap tells the crew about Tresor and the current plan to use force if necessary. Woz and Jobs pipe up that it's mostly mechanics and engineers now. Renton pitches in that any of them can work on the Nirvash, and says the guns are unnecessary. As the others reassure Renton that the guns are a contingency plan, Holland appears and says he will negotiate with the scientists directly. Hap reminds him of a guy who works there and doesn't get along with, but Holland is not deterred. The Gekko comes to a landing at Tresor, and they haven't been shot down, which they take as a good sign. Hap tells Renton that Tresor's boss, Dr. Morita, and Holland don't get along. Dr. Morita, however, agrees to let them bring the Gekko and the Nirvash into the large hangar. As predicted, Dr. Morita is immediately fascinated by the evolved Nirvash. He berates Holland for his requests of repairs and upgrades on the Nirvash. He is not impressed that Renton and Eureka are the pilots, but they themselves ask him to repair the Nirvash. Although Dr. Morita complains of recent demands from the military tiring out his technicians and staff, he agrees to have the facility perform the needed upgrades. Eureka feels bad for the Nirvash being stripped out of its' gear, but Renton assures Eureka that since the people at Tresor have "Grandpa's smell", they may be a little odd, but they can be trusted. Eureka introduces her friend, Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi, to Renton. The two have been friends since the day Eureka was found and brought to Tresor for study. This again reminds Renton that Eureka is not human. Mischa visits Talho in the lab's infirmary, where Holland is resting. She advises Talho to accept Eureka, now that Holland fully accepts Renton, but Talho says she just wanted Holland to stop running away from the truth and be true to himself. Mischa replies that if she has thought about it that far, there is no need for her to be dressed the way she is. Moondoggie, Gidget, Matthieu, and Stoner talk about Tresor and their development of military weapons, especially KLFs. Stoner tells them that Tresor was originally an archetype research facility, and they never intended to build weapons in the first place. A loud whistling sound pierces the air, and an object impacts the ground. On the roof of one of the lab buildings, Holland asks Dr. Morita about the weapon that was just tested. Dr. Morita answers that he knows very little about the new unit that requested the development of the weapon, only that its name is the "Ageha Squad". They had requested a weapon that can penetrate to the deepest areas of the Scub, using missiles with twenty-four times the thrust of standard missiles, launched from AFX vessels in low orbit. Talho feels that she might have been running away, too, and starts to cut her hair. Sonia comments on the changed state of the Nirvash archetype, and it will likely take ten days to properly upgrade the Nirvash. After Mischa asks after a certain man, Renton points out the Nirvash looks like it was designed specifically for two pilots. Sonia says a lot of the LFOs they've dug up follow a similar theme. She asks Eureka if she knows anything about it, but she doesn't have any memories from back then. Sonia invites them to watch a film that Dr. Morita made. The film, with bouncy music, recounts the history of the archetypes and how the Tresor scientists developed the first LFO, the Nirvash TypeZERO. It talks about digging up the LFOs and figuring out how to make them work, and how the Nirvash rejected every human who attempted to pilot it. Somehow, it responded well when Eureka piloted it and she helped the scientists figure out the LFOs transformed. Eureka recalls taking Nirvash on its' first ref test. The boards were developed because it was the easiest way to get energy from the trapar. It is revealed that Axel had worked for Tresor and was in charge of developing the boards. After the film finishes, Renton and Eureka discover that Maeter and Linck were also watching. They tell them that Maurice seemed to be avoiding Eureka, who hurriedly goes looking for him. She sees him with Stoner, who is teaching him how to use a camera, at a distance, and turns to find Talho with her hair cut and dressed in a less revealing outfit. Talho says that despite all she can do to change, she feels like the same person. Eureka tells her that her new outlook is a good thing, because change is not as scary as it may seem. For the first time, Talho demonstrates kindness towards Eureka and says she cant win against Eureka, who then decides to stop wearing her hat in order to change as well. Dr. Morita concludes a telephone call to a "cranky geezer", and Renton approaches him about the film and why was his grandfather here before. Dr. Morita tells him that Axel is his instructor, who left after arguing with the lab's commanders. He recalls how he went to Bellforest to ask Axel to help in the construction of the Nirvash lift board. He thinks Bellforest is a nice place, but Renton's opinion of it hasn't changed. Morita checks his watch, and starts a "Marudoku shift (マル特シフト, Marudoku shift?)", which largely involves the entire lab staff dancing to very loud (and according to Holland, very old) music. The loud music wakes Holland, who discovers Talho's new look, and she reminds him that one day their favorite songs will be on oldies radio, too. The physical work on the upgrade begins, and Eureka (without her hat) is joined by Renton in the fabrication area and proclaims that Nirvash is happy and it can change like she did. Major Events *The introduction of Morita, Sonia, and the Tresor Technical Research Center. *The finding of archetypes, and how LFOs were invented and how Eureka became Nirvash's pilot are revealed. *Talho decides to change her appearance in order to return to her original self, while Eureka decides to make a change in order to become a better person. *Nirvash's archetype underwent a few changes once Renton returned to the Gekko, and the resulting changes requires the armor needing to be redesigned for the new form of the archetype, which it will remain so until episode 50. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Changes of Life" by Jeff Mills. *The "Marudoku shift" is similar in principle to Neil's technique of gathering sky fish in "Sky Rock Gate"—both involve inducing happy thoughts. *In the manga, Nirvash typeZERO was badly damaged from the Nirvash typeTheEND, which then the Gekkostate called in Axel to help Renton rebuild it, and Sonia was invited to help. *The Nirvash TypeZERO was specifically designed for two pilots by the Scub Coral, implying that the LFO was meant to be piloted solely by Eureka and her partner (Renton). *Eureka tells Renton that she has no memories from before the time she was found in the Scub Coral and was brought to Tresor to be studied by the scientists. She also taught them how to operate LFOs, and Nirvash, which only she could pilot at the time, was the first LFO to be discovered *Apparently, Axel Thurston worked at the Tressior Technical Research Center when he was a miner at the trapar mines. *Holland abused Renton not only because he saw him as a rival for the role of Eureka's partner, but because Renton was a constant reminder of his sister, Diane, whom Holland remained angry and obsessed with after she dumped him. *While Maeter and Linck seem to have grown closer to Renton, Maurice still refuses to acknowledge him and begins to withdraw from Eureka out of jealousy towards her relationship with Renton. *This episode includes Talho somewhat making amends with Renton by apologizing to him for Holland being the kind of person he is, not only for Holland's behavior towards him, but also her own mistreatment towards him (which was of her criticizing him, hitting him once, and not doing enough to defend him against Holland). *From this episode onwards, Talho starts to be more kind towards Eureka now that she finally understands Eureka is no longer a rival for Holland's attention and that Eureka is genuinely trying to change into a better person. *Talho and Eureka decide to make new character changes for themselves. Inspired by Renton, Eureka decides to change into a more kind and caring person in order to move past her former emotionless self and past misdeeds. Talho's current self is due to her desire to keep Holland in mind of his relationship with her and possibly show that she is more worthy of his attention than Eureka is. In this episode, she decides to return to her more mature and kind self after understanding that she doesn't need to compete with Eureka and that Holland's feelings for her are genuine. Category:Eureka Seven